Remember
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Cette fois-ci il n'hésita pas une seconde et sprinta pour la rattraper. Il ne savait pas si c'était une personne ou un animal, mais vu qu'il crevait la dalle n'importe quelle option lui suffirait et il n'allait certainement pas laisser cette chose s'échapper ! "C'est vraiment malpoli de ta part, je ne suis pas une chose."


**REMEMBER**

 _Cette fois-ci il n'hésita pas une seconde et sprinta pour la rattraper. Il ne savait pas si c'était une personne ou un animal, mais vu qu'il crevait la dalle n'importe quelle option lui suffirait et il n'allait certainement pas laisser cette chose s'échapper !_

 _« C'est vraiment malpoli de ta part, je ne suis pas une chose. »_

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF avec pour thème le mot "Fantôme". Cet OS était censé être siiii court ! Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte j'ai dépassé les 2000 mots. Voilà. Bon, il va vous sembler un peu fouillis, pas hyper cohérent peut-être, mais j'arrangerai tout ça demain parce qu'en vrai je veux poster des écrits corrects sur Kuina parce qu'elle le mérite ! Mais bon, vous pouvez toujours tenter de vous lancer pour l'instant ;)

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Zoro ouvrit les yeux, il dut les refermer instantanément en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Tout autour de lui était si _blanc_. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'après cette agression soudaine il ne pourrait certainement plus jamais revoir correctement.

Après quelques tentatives et grognements, il put enfin ouvrir les yeux plus ou moins normalement. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui, pour ne seulement voir qu'une sorte de grande pièce blanche. En fait, il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait qualifier cet endroit de « pièce ». Toute cette luminosité l'empêchait de distinguer les murs, il n'était même pas certain qu'il y en avait.

De toute façon, rester sur place ne servirait à rien. Muni de son parfait sens de l'orientation, Zoro se leva et décida d'explorer les alentours. Ce blanc lui bousillait les yeux et il dut plusieurs fois s'arrêter pour regarder ses mains ou ses vêtements pour voir un peu de couleur.

Il n'avait aucune notion du temps, il n'était ni à l'intérieur ni à l'extérieur et commençait franchement à en avoir marre de marcher sans but (mais pas sans direction ! Parce qu'il savait très bien où il allait !) et se demandait si un jour il arriverait à croiser autre chose que... Que du blanc.

Ce fut à ce même moment qu'il sembla apercevoir quelque chose au loin. Il accéléra inconsciemment, ses pas se faisant plus grands, avant de remarquer que c'était bien une personne !

« Hé ! »

La personne sembla bouger. Peut-être qu'elle se retourner pour l'observer ? En tout cas, Zoro était presque heureux de croiser quelqu'un. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la forme semble s'éloigner... Petit à petit... Puis assez vite...

Putain, elle se tirait !

Cette fois-ci il n'hésita pas une seconde et sprinta pour la rattraper. Il ne savait pas si c'était une personne ou un animal, mais vu qu'il crevait la dalle n'importe quelle option lui suffirait et il n'allait certainement pas laisser cette chose s'échapper !

« C'est vraiment malpoli de ta part, je ne suis pas une _chose_. »

Zoro aurait voulu dire qu'il n'avait pas sursauter, que son cœur n'avait pas failli lâcher, mais c'était un mensonge tellement gros que même Chopper l'aurait senti à des kilomètres. Il se retourna pour tomber sur une femme un peu plus petite que lui, les sourcils froncés et un visage qui lui était vaguement familier.

« Euh... » Dit-il stupidement. « On se connaît ? »

Bien. Parfait. Très intelligent même. Si ça ne passait pas pour une phrase qui la ferait se tirer, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'avancer. La fille haussa les sourcils tellement haut que Zoro fut inquiet un instant, se demandant s'ils allaient pouvoir redescendre normalement. Elle regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, se retourna et lui refit face.

« Tu me demandes si on se connaît ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Elle secoua la tête, regardant à sa droite, et continua de marmonner.

« Il me demande si on se connaît. »

Elle le regarda de nouveau.

« Tu me demandes vraiment si on se connaît. » Annonça-t-elle.

Et là, Zoro était vraiment sur le cul. Il ne savait pas s'il venait de sortir une connerie si énorme que ça, mais apparemment cette fille n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il n'avait pas la meilleure des mémoires mais il y avait des personnes qui le marquaient dans sa vie et... Elle n'en faisait définitivement pas partie.

« J'en fais partie ! » S'exclama-t-elle, outrée, ce à quoi il sursauta. Ce n'était donc pas une impression, elle _lisait dans ses pensées_ putain.

« Faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça. » Prévint-il. « Ce qu'il se passe là, » il se tapota la tempe, « c'est privé. »

« Mais non, mais... » Elle soupira de frustration en refronçant les sourcils. Ah, son visage lui était plus familier lorsqu'elle faisait cette tête. « Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas côtoyés si longtemps que ça, mais je pensais que tu te souviendrais un peu plus de moi... » Cette phrase pouvait sembler assez triste mais elle avait juste l'air... Enervée.

Et Zoro ne savait pas du tout pourquoi elle était autant énervée. Mais étrangement, il essaya de faire un effort pour se souvenir.

« Tu... » Commença-t-il. « Tu ressembles à... » Elle l'encouragea silencieusement à continuer. « Tu me fais penser à cette fille dans la Marine qui veut me prendre mon katana. » Il esquiva de peu le coup qu'il faillit se recevoir en pleine tête.

« Mes katanas ! » S'écria-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne les avait pas accroché à la taille.

« Zoro ! » Souffla la fille, exaspérée et, comment savait-elle son nom ? « Tu es vraiment stupide, comment je peux m'occuper de ton réveil si tu ne te souviens même pas de ça ! »

« De mon réveil ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?! » Il ne captait vraiment rien mais elle, elle semblait vraiment être dans son élément, et ça lui faisait assez chier.

« Je sais que tu es idiot mais pas à ce point, _s'il te plaît_. » Le regard hautain qu'elle lui envoya le mit étrangement mal à l'aise, et le plus étrange était que ce sentiment lui était tellement familier. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui venait de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide, quelque chose qu'on allait lui rappeler des années pour l'embêter. Ce sentiment lui faisait mal au cœur mais il ne savait pas d'où il provenait.

La fille devant lui soupira.

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus on était à peu près comme ça. » Elle plaça sa main dans le vide et mima une taille, avant de sourire. « Enfin, toi tu était plutôt comme ça. » Elle baissa sa main d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres et lui envoya un rictus. « Un peu comme un nain c'était... Ridicule. »

« C'est bon, ça va. » Grommela-t-il.

Mais ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup... Ils s'étaient rencontrés quand ils étaient enfants, et alors ? Enfant il n'avait pas grand chose à faire et passait ses journées à traîner dans les villages aux alentours. Il avait croisé des tas de gamins dont il ne se souvenait plus, si elle en faisait partie il ne pourrait jamais se souvenir de son nom.

« Attends. » Il l'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de reprendre la parole. « A quoi ça m'avance de me souvenir de toi ? Ça ne m'avance à rien. »

Elle sembla une fois de plus, assez surprise.

« Ma parole tu es encore plus stupide qu'avant ! » Elle écarta les bras. « Regarde autour de toi. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? » Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. « Bien sûr que non, on est seuls ici. Et ce n'est pas un hasard, Zoro. Si tu veux repartir, tu _dois_ te souvenir de moi. Alors réfléchis. »

Effectivement, il voulait repartir. Il ne savait pas trop où il devait aller, mais rester dans cet espace blanc une heure de plus le rendrait fou.

« Tu ne peux pas tout simplement me dire ton nom ? C'est ridicule ce système de devinettes. »

« Si c'était aussi simple je l'aurai déjà fait, monsieur le génie. Ça doit venir de _toi_. » Insista-t-elle.

Il y eut quelques minutes de flottement où elle sembla le laisser réfléchir avant qu'il ne finisse par se passer une main dans la nuque et croisa les bras.

« D'accord, vas-y. »

« Je t'ai déjà vu pleurer plusieurs fois. » Lança-t-elle sans hésiter. S'il n'avait pas autant de self-contrôle, sa mâchoire se serait certainement écrasée au sol. « Et j'ai vu à quel point tu es faible. » Ajouta-t-elle. « Et- »

« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! On se connaît, j'ai compris ! »

Elle eut un sourire.

« Tu te souviens ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Absolument pas. »

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup, s'étalant au sol.

« C'est stupide, _tu_ es stupide ! » Elle leva les mains au ciel en soupirant. « A quoi ça sert de m'envoyer ici si tu ne te souvient même pas de moi ? Je ne peux pas me charger de ton réveil ! »

« T'envoyer ici ? Qui t'a envoyé ici ? » Zoro se releva pour se retrouver nez à nez face à elle.

« Toi ! » Hurla-t-elle. Elle semblait vraiment énervée, désespérée, presque à bout. « Tu m'énerves tellement Zoro, tu m'as toujours énervée, je ne peux pas croire que tu deviendras l'épéiste le plus fort du monde en étant aussi stupide ! »

« Zoro ! »

« Zoro ! »

« Hé, marimo ! »

« Sanji, tais-toi ! »

« ZOROOOO ! »

« LUFFY, TAIS-TOI ! »

« Ecoute. » Soupira la fille lorsqu'elle se calma, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Toutes ces voix l'appelaient, il les reconnaissait mais avait du mal à savoir d'où elles venaient. Ils le connaissaient mais d'où ? Depuis quand ? « _Ecoute._ » Répéta-t-elle.

« Mais je ne fais que ça ! »

« Alors réveille-toi ! » Insista-t-elle.

« Mais je suis réveillée ! »

« Si c'était le cas tu ne me verrais pas, Zoro, réfléchis. »

Putain, il ne faisait que ça. C'était quoi cette merde ? Comment l'ambiance était-elle passée d'un truc où elle se foutait de sa gueule à une crise de schizophrénie, merde !

« Alors je vais t'aider, il suffit de me le demander. »

« Mais demander quoi ?! »

« De te réveiller. »

« Mais je suis réveillé ! »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, le faisant presque gémir de désespoir. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, sentant la migraine pointer.

« Tu me fais chier ! » Cracha-t-il.

« Ça ne sert à rien de me parler comme ça. »

« Putain ! »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire. Il ne comprenait rien, ne savait rien, avait du mal à se _souvenir_. Tout était noir, non, blanc. Tout était flou, c'était incompréhensible, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il... Il... Il avait besoin d'aide... Il...

« J'ai besoin d'aide. » Chuchota-t-il tellement faiblement qu'il eut peur un instant qu'il doive le répéter. Mais les voix s'étaient tues et son homologue avait très bien entendu sa demande. Il releva lentement les yeux pour la voir lui souriant doucement, presque tristement. Ce sourire aussi lui semblait familier...

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas très compliqué, Zoro. »

La façon dont elle prononça son nom en plaçant sa main au milieu de son torse lui donna la nausée. Il la connaissait, il voulait se souvenir, mais...

Elle le poussa et, alors que moins d'une seconde plut tôt tout autour d'eux était blanc, il tomba en arrière, comme si le vide s'était ouvert à ses pieds. Etait-ce le cas ? Il leva les yeux mais elle avait disparu. Il la sentait derrière lui mais il ne pouvait pas se retourner malgré ses efforts.

« Ne regarde pas, Zoro. Concentre-toi. _Promets-le moi_. »

Et tout lui revint. Son souffle se coupa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Le géant avec des coussinets, Luffy, Thriller Bark, l'équipage entier, toutes ces aventures, le cimetière, le dojo, _Kuina_.

Et il voulut prononcer son nom. Parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas elle qui ressemblait à cette Marine, mais la Marine qui lui ressemblait. Il se souvenait et ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu oublier ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. Il y pensait tous les jours, refusait de se laisser aller, comment avait-il pu ne pas comprendre dès le début ?

« Kui- »

« Zoro ! » Cria Chopper. « Tout le monde, il se réveille ! »

Zoro sentit une douleur atroce parcourir son corps tout entier et ne put retenir un grognement de douleur. Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, s'attendant presque à tomber sur la vision de Kuina au-dessus de lui, mais c'était bien Chopper qui le tenait contre le lit où il était couché pour ne pas qu'il bouge.

« Ne te lève pas encore, toutes tes blessures ne se sont pas refermées. »

Aussitôt, Luffy lui sauta presque dessus malgré les cris de Chopper pour le faire descendre du lit. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa. La pièce blanche, Kuina, sa perte de mémoire. Il avait... rêvé ?

S'il n'avait pas tous ces bandages, il se frappé le front du plat de la main, tellement il se sentait stupide. Il avait espéré alors que ce n'était qu'un _rêve_. Il se sentait tellement cliché, tellement _stupide_. Elle avait raison, il n'était qu'un imbécile...

« Zoro. » Chuchota Chopper d'un air inquiet. « Tu pleures ? »

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
